war_robots_altfandomcom-20200214-history
Pursuer
Introduction The Pursuer is a medium robot with 3 light hardpoints. It is unofficially classified as a light robot based on wiki criteria. Ability This robot has the Hunt ability, which when activated (10 second duration) gives the Pursuer a 33% speed increase, and becomes cloaked (stealth), in turn, making it impossible for enemies to target it. This gives the Pursuer a top speed of 88 km/h (rounded up), making it one of the 3 fastest robots in the game. This robot can reach up to 88 km/h when it's ability is used, gaining 33% more speed. Strategy The Pursuer has the same speed as the Stalker, and both have an ability that allows them to become cloaked, thus, it is advisable to play this robot like one, using hit-and-run, and ambush tactics, along with capturing beacons. Some people would consider this to be an upgraded version of the Stalker, due to having more firepower (an extra light hardpoint), durability, and a speed boost while going into stealth. Pursuer is similar to Stalker when it activates its ability, but it is far more dangerous than the small, white robot. It has three light hardpoints, making Pursuer dealing strong damages if equipped with Gusts. It is also shown that Pursuer can speed up when in Stealth mode, proving this tiny bot as a huge threat to slow, tough robots. Unfortunately, Pursuer lacks endurance, lasting only seconds if an Orkan Spectre hits the bot after its ability shortened out. Pursuer, of course, is a high threat to big robots, but a moderate threat to small and medium bots, due to their abilities, speed, and firepower. Possible Setups These setups are recommended for the Pursuer: Note: Each slot type is filled with only one particular weapon. For example, if a robot has 3 light all three of those slots are filled with Pinatas, as mixing weapons of the same slot type is not advisable. Close Range (350m or less) Mid-Range (500-600m) Overview There are multiple builds that can work effectively with this robot. Triple Gusts can deal considerable burst damage, which fits the hit-and-run style perfectly, allowing it to quickly cripple or eliminate enemies while its Hunt ability is active. Three Halos fill a similar role as three Gusts, but with the ability to immobilize an opponent, allowing Pursuer to close in more easily for a short time while Hunt remains active. However, damage output and immobilization chance reduce at range. While Halos deal more damage than gusts at point blank, they are outperformed at ranges above 50m. A trio of Pinatas could be used in a similar manner, however, it can bypass physical shields, but not as effective at potentially taking down Ancile shields as the Gusts. Aphids are another possible setup, due to this robots impressive speed and its ability, which can allow it to go out of cover to unload a salvo of missiles, then safely go back into cover without any fear of being targeted. Lastly, three Magnums could do a good job at pressuring robots with energy shields, particularly ones with built-in energy shields, due to them usually having below average health. Not Recommended *The use of long range weaponry, as they don't fit the Pursuer's role very well as a beacon capturer and ambush unit. Mark I Statistics Purchase Information Mark II Statistics Purchase Information Note: Level 12 Mark I is required to upgrade (purchase) to Mark II. Update History Paint Jobs Available For Purchase PursuerCrow.png|link=http://warrobots.wikia.com/wiki/Paint_Jobs#Crow PursuerQuantum.png|link=http://warrobots.wikia.com/wiki/Paint_Jobs#Quantum Poll Trivia *The Pursuer can be seen as an upgraded Stalker or Gepard. It has firepower equal to a Gepard's, a superior ability to the Stalker's, and more health than both robots. *Upon entering its Hunt ability, two flaps lift up from its upper torso, revealing a light blue color underneath (possible cloaking device). *Following (someone or something) in order to catch or attack them is the definition of pursue. *This is the only light bot to have a slow tower rotation, possibly to balance it. *This robot's stats have never changed (except upgrade stats) when it came to live server *Click here for a 3D image of this robot